The Avenue: Episode 2 (S01E02)
Release Date This episode was published on Friday 14th September 2018 on Lit although the episode itself is set on Tuesday 21st April 2020. Plot O'Reilly cousins, Crystal and Freya, alight at Catford overground tube station, having just caught a plane from Dublin, to stay a couple of days in Catford Grove, where their grandfather, Patrick, lived for many years until recently, when he passed away. The cousins are in London to clear his house of his belongings. Once there, they reminisce over childhood memories involving Patrick, as well as Crystal's younger siblings, Sorcha and Ronan. Crystal bashfully admits to Freya that Patrick left her the house in his will. Freya wonders if Crystal is going to sell it or rent it out - but is shocked when Crystal admits she is not doing either of these things. In fact, she wants to leave Dublin and move to London permanently. Freya later wonders if Crystal will not be lonely rattling around in a three-bedroom house in London on her own. At this point, Crystal invites a stunned Freya to move in with her, as Freya's life is not going well back in Ireland; her relationship with boyfriend is not working out and she has been unemployed for some time. Freya does not give Crystal's offer an answer at this point. Elsewhere, Maria explains to younger son Feliks that Vik and Leyla had a run-in earlier. When Feliks asks what it was about, Maria admits Rory came out to his parents this morning, but also admitted that he was involved with the considerably older Feliks. Feliks is shocked that Rory admitted this, but Maria asks him to speak to Rory about it calmly. Feliks later bumps into Rory at the bus stop, but he does not handle the conversation with Rory well, especially when he tells a confused Rory he is not good at relationships. Meanwhile, the quiz night is well underway, and two of the teams present include the Castles (Darcus, Trish and Georgia) and the Learners (Claire, Greg and Lexi). As the two families chat between rounds, Georgia takes delight in embarrassing Trish by making a quip about Trish thinking Georgia's boyfriend Greg is 'boring'. Greg and Georgia soon after decide to dump the quiz and go for a pizza, leaving behind an awkward Trish being subjected to Claire's low-key ire! Also, Charlie explains to Leyla that he already knew about Rory's homosexuality, having overheard a conversation about it between Rory and Jess a couple of weeks ago. When Leyla asks why Charlie did not tell her about this, he explains that he did not feel it was his secret to tell, and figured that if Rory had told Jess about it, it was only a matter of time before he would discuss it with him and Leyla. The reason he reacted oddly when Rory came out was because he already knew and did not want to pretend to be shocked, rather than any homophobic reason, which is not the case at all. Although slightly bemused, Leyla can see the tricky position Charlie found himself in, and the two make amends over it. Finally, Rory became reaquainted with childhood friend Ruby earlier at The Red Lion when she turned up unannounced. Yasmin asked Leyla if she could have the night off, but Leyla explained that all hands on deck were needed because it was quiz night. Luckily, barman Steven Carwell was present and offered an agreeable Leyla to swap shifts with Yasmin. Once the Brannigans were home - where her great-granddad Arthur had showed up - Ruby explained that her dad Johnny has been sent down. She explains that he was jailed for a similar offence to previously, having got in with 'a bad lot', but because it was a repeat offence, the judge came down hard and gave him three years. He told Ruby to return to London as a result, because it was only his name on the tenancy agreement; he cannot hold on to the flat and Ruby has no legal right over it. So she is back for good. Later, Yasmin and Ruby have cross words; it is clear relations between mother and daughter are strained. An exasperated Yasmin later confides in dad Michael that she is at a loss as how to get through to Ruby. However, their conversation is interrupted by a breathless Linda, who explains she has just come off the phone to be told that Ruby has been involved in an accident and is in hospital. Said accident happened shortly after Rory and Feliks' conversation ended at the bus stop. When Feliks wandered off, a distracted Ruby was crossing the road, and nearly got run over by a bus. Quick-thinking Rory pulled her onto the pavement behind him, but Ruby landed on her pregnant stomach. At the hospital later, a doctor reassures Ruby that no harm seems to have come to the baby and all is well. However, they want to keep her in overnight for observation. Ruby thanks Rory for his kindness, though becomes emotional as she confides what a mess she feels her life is right now. The episode ends with Rory reassuring her that, with him and her family for support, she is far from alone, and the two friends share a tender cuddle. Episode Cast (in order of appearance) *Ruby Brannigan (Danielle Harold) *Yasmin Brannigan (Nicola Stapleton) *Linda Brannigan (Linda Robson) *Michael Brannigan (Chris Chittell) *Rory Westaway (Adam Benwell) *Leyla Westaway (Louise Redknapp) *Steven Carwell (James Sutton) *Crystal O'Reilly (Christine Bleakley) *Freya O'Reilly (Rachel Pilkington) *Charlie Westaway (Darren Day) *Arthur Brannigan (Michael Jayston) *Maria Nowak (Michelle Collins) *Feliks Nowak (Jack Derges) *Trish Castle (Ellen Thomas) *Darcus Castle (Don Warrington) *Georgia Castle (Freema Agyeman) *Claire Learner (Catherine Tate) *Greg Learner (Glenn Russell) *Lexi Learner (Lucy Dixon) Episode Locations (in order of appearance) *The Red Lion bar *Catford overground station *The Red Lion kitchen *O'Reilly living room *Brannigan living room *Nowak kitchen, Nowak living room *Brannigan living room *O'Reilly living room, O'Reilly kitchen *Albion Street bus stop (southbound) *The Red Lion bar *Brannigan living room *Hospital ward Episode Notes *This episode is a continuation of the same day as Episode 1 *First appearance of: Arthur Brannigan, Claire Learner, Feliks Nowak, Greg Learner, Lexi Learner and Steven Carwell *In Scene 1, it becomes clear that Rory and Ruby have been friends since childhood, but have been estranged for some time, as he was unaware of her pregnancy *In Scene 9, Feliks reveals he is bisexual